


Fresh Gags

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Avengers - Freeform, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: I make jokes





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is something my sister said


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original joke: http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/55817212360/mako-fan-club


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hair


	7. Chapter 7




End file.
